


Au Commencement

by DamyaIzenaten



Series: Mais vous êtes l'Inquisitrice! [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyaIzenaten/pseuds/DamyaIzenaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson reçoit une visite nocturne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Commencement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718021) by [DamyaIzenaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyaIzenaten/pseuds/DamyaIzenaten). 
  * A translation of [In the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718021) by [DamyaIzenaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyaIzenaten/pseuds/DamyaIzenaten). 



Comme chaque soir il fixa le plafond de la chambre qu'on lui avait octroyé, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le clame, juste quelques heures avant qu'un cauchemar ou la brutale irruption des gardes venus l'escorter à cette arcaniste ne l'extirpe du Fade…pourtant cette fois le réveil fut largement différent, la chaleur d'un corps qui longeait le sien et se collait a lui, le parfum d'une femme et sa peau douce, des sensations qu'il avait presque oublié venaient titiller ses sens et réveiller ses appétits. Machinalement, il jeta son bras sur elle et la rapprocha d'avantage de lui, plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et huma son odeur, que le créateur soit loué, elle était bien réelle…son corps entier se crispa, sa main par reflex saisit la gorge de cette femme que l'obscurité l'empêchait d'en distinguer les traits , elle laissa échapper un petit cris surpris, et il relâcha son emprise sur sa gorge, surtout après que son bras ne soit entré en contact avec se qui lui sembla être des seins dénudés,  _si elle t'avait voulu mort elle n'aurait pas attendu que tu te réveille et ne se serait sans doute pas foutu à poils_ , le son de leurs respirations saccadées remplit la chambre, aucun d'eux n'osa parler, lui resta immobile penché sur elle, avant de tenter sa chance, en agrippant l'un de ses seins,  _elle s'était déshabillé pour une raison après tout_ , Samson entendit le plus excitant des râle de plaisir émaner de son invitée surprise, il grogna et se jeta sur ce corps visiblement offert et étendu dans son lit, tâtant avec ses main ce qu'il ne pouvait ravager avec sa bouche, excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il ne tarda pas a vouloir plus, avec une main tremblante il saisit son érection et la guida dans la chaleur accueillante de cette femme. Il pénétra trop tôt, et se retira au bout de quelques violents coups de reins, ne s'occupant que de son propre plaisir, sa partenaire qui restait muette ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, en tout cas, elle ne disait rien et ses gémissement pouvaient indiquer la douleur comme le plaisir !il choisit de croire la seconde option juste par fierté.

Quand elle bougea enfin pour quitter le lit, Il l'attrapa par le bras

« Pas si vite ! », il resserra ses doigts autour de son bras,  _mince mais musclé_ , elle se pencha comme pour ramasser ses vêtement qu'elle avait probablement laissé à coté du lit, il la secoua deux fois comme pour dire « hé, je te parle ! »

« Tu vas nulle part avant de m'avoir dit qui tu es !...tu m'éc… »

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé mais il se retrouva sous elle, un couteau pressé sur sa gorge. Avec son autre main, la mystérieuse femme pris la sienne pour la mettre sur le coté de sa joue,  _cette folle_  !voulait-elle une caresse ?  _Non_ , elle guida son doigt vers son oreille, ça lui prit quelques longues secondes pour réaliser se qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre, elle était une elfe, si il choisit de ne pas la laisser partir, il n'aurait aucune chance de la battre…car, contrairement à lui, elle voyait parfaitement dans le noir, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, pour lui signifier qu'il capitulait, jurant et maudissant, il l'entendit rire puis se rhabiller avant de partir dans le noir.

Un prologue prolongé pour expliquer comment la relation entre ces deux là a commencé.

**Author's Note:**

> Un prologue prolongé pour expliquer comment la relation entre ces deux là a commencé.


End file.
